


Envy But Never Begrudge

by Otaku6337



Series: Ota's One-Shot Wonders [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Character Study, Everyone Loves Natsume Takashi, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, OR IS IT, Still, TanuNatsu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of an indirect, tananatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku6337/pseuds/Otaku6337
Summary: Natsume's friends and family know little about him, understand less and respect more. They know when to leave things unsaid.So they're envious and glad that he trusts Tanuma with more.Never begrudging, but grateful.And well, nothing surprises them anymore.Just some Tanunatsu fluff - enjoy!





	Envy But Never Begrudge

It started out with the smallest changes. The little things. That everyone who knew the two noticed and shared secret smiles over. They were things to envy, but never begrudge.

To begin with, it was merely an absence of something.  
All their friends knew how skittish Natsume was. How a typically casual touch would make him jump a mile, stuttering apologies and blushing; or nearly punching the other, a terrified, hunted look on his face. Or one followed by the other.  
Out of respect for this, they all learned not to sneak up on him. Not to surprise him. To be affectionate - he was still touch-starved, they knew that too - but to be careful about it. They knew, they didn't understand, but it didn't matter to them. He was their friend after all.

So, when he didn't even flinch at Tanuma's touch, they inwardly rejoiced. When, in fact, he leaned into it, they were giddy. Finally - _finally_ \- there was a positive reaction.  
Not to mention the two were adorable together.

_A tap on a shoulder. Picking a leaf out of hair. Backs of hands brushing. Little gestures. Little, _meaningful_ gestures that meant the world._

The friends knew Natsume had secrets. Given the little they knew of his past - none of it good, all of it heart-wrenching - they allowed him his secrets. They focused on keeping him happy _now__._ To smother the old hurts with new joys. It seemed to work most of the time.

They also knew that Taki and Tanuma were aware of more than most. And that Tanuma knew more again. And was even allowed to help him on occasion. Just that Natsume trusted any of them with anything seemed a miracle. But that he could _ask_ for help, it made them feel so grateful he had come to live with the Fujiwara's; come to be in their lives. And his reliance on Tanuma was something they might envy, but never begrudge.

_"Ne, Tanuma? Can... Would you come to the Fu... to mine tonight? I could do... could do with your h-help. Please." _  
_A shared glance, speaking of something only the two of them were aware of._  
_"Of course. I'd be happy to."_

Natsume was brilliant at hiding things. Sickness, laughter, worries, hopes, troubles, anything - positive or negative. It was rare they could glimpse past his façade. When they did, it showed off the Natsume they knew was really there: sarcastic and clever and warm and caring.

But Tanuma most often saw through to the real Natsume. He was almost always the first one to ask what was wrong or encourage the teen when he was mentally debating doing something. Or not doing something, as the case may be. And the priest's son was the most likely to get the genuine response they all hoped for.

_Leaning over, a hand reaching to a forehead._  
_"How long?" Asked quietly enough for the rest not to hear. An insufficient mumble from Natsume. In reply, a raised eyebrow._  
_"Returned five names last night. Sensei was out drinking......collapsed without my futon..."_  
_"Oh Natsume." Tanuma took him by the elbow, throwing out a casual,_  
_"We're going to the nurse's office." Both Natsume and their friends heard him, the latter acknowledging with a few 'Look after him!'s. The former just slumped against him further, face now flushed with fever and embarrassment._  
_Two days later, Natsume returned to school, looking and acting much happier. When he saw Tanuma, a grateful smile made an appearance, followed by a sheepish blush._  
  


They were all guilty of indulging Natsume's more _peculiar_ habits. Arguing with his tanuki- ahem. With his cat. Suddenly yelling or fleeing. Punching thin air. Talking to empty space. Staring at things apparently nobody else could see. Warning them to avoid certain areas or people.  
These occurrences were odd, common and attempted to be hidden. All the friends and the Fujiwaras allowed him his privacy, didn't hint at their awareness of the odd elements to this strange person they'd all adopted into their hearts.

So the fact that Tanuma regularly seemed to join in with all his shenanigans both bewildered and amused the rest of their friends. They were glad rather than envious in some ways.  
Although everyone had a small desire to be part of these adventures. Even if they didn't have a clue what they were about.

_"Ponta! What are you doing here? Where's-" A moment of what appeared to by silence._  
_"What?! I'm coming, hurry!" The teen ran off. Following the astonishingly agile cat, looking incredibly panicked. And somewhat resigned._  
_Coming around the corner just behind him, Nishimura and Kitamoto exchanged bemused glances. Hmm... As long as their two friends turned up at school intact the next day, they'd leave it._  
  


And when eventually, inevitably, the other four of their group of friends stumbled across the two exchanging a chaste, red-faced kiss, they laughed with cries of _'__Finally__!' _and _'__No_ _surprises_ _there__!'._  
They teased them for days afterwards.  
The couple didn't truly mind, no matter how flustered they might become.  
It was one less secret after all.  
Their relationship was envied, not begrudged.  
And for someone like Natsume, all he wanted was that love and acceptance. And they couldn't help but grant it, over and over again.  
  


**(** **One** **day** **, ** **nearly** **a** **year** **later** **, ** **Natsume** ** and Tanuma sat ** **their** **friends** **down** **with** **the** **Fujiwaras** **and** **told** **them** **everything** **. ** **About** **yokai** **, ** **their** **abilities** **, ** **the** **Book** **of** **Friends** **, ** **Nyanko-sensei** **. ** **Everything** **.**  
**And** **received** **only** **love** **and** ** acceptance.)**


End file.
